


Minna no Rin-chan

by YayaSamuko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Collection of short stories, F/F, Shoujo-ai, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YayaSamuko/pseuds/YayaSamuko
Summary: This is a collection of Rin-centered independent short stories. Something like "Minna no Honoka" you could say, but featuring Rin's harem. [Contains: µ's x Rin, A-RISE x Rin, sisters x Rin, Mothers x Rin, Aqours x Rin and Saint Snow x Rin]





	1. RinPana

The sun was high in the vast ocean of blue sky. There were few clouds at the horizon, providing a good share of shadow for the people who needed. It was summer, summer break to be more accurate and the teenagers who were tired from three long months of study could sigh for a couple of week. Some of them went on vacation trip while the others just hung around at their friend's place.

One among these teenagers were Hoshizora Rin and Koizumi Hanayo who were playing at the brunette's house. They were very close childhood friends and always played with each others whenever they had free time.

"Hop!"

The two were actually playing rock-paper-scissor and the looser had to either tell a secret or do a dare every round. "Rock, paper, scissor!"

Rin played rock while her best friend opted for paper. That was Hanayo's victory. _"What should I ask her?"_ The young Koizumi slightly fidgeted with the hem of her skirt. She was unsure about what question she should try. "Then, Rin-chan, how about acting like a cat until the end of the next turn?"

"Nya~" The short-haired girl purred. She was a professional when it came to the domain. "Roger nya!" She crawled on the blanket and rested her head on her best friend's lap. Such action took dear Kayo-chan by surprise and it took her all her remaining sanity to not squeal and scream. Fortunately, she was used to her friend's constant randomness.

The two of them were sitting on a blanket in the living room. The other members of the Koizumi family were out in the town while the young brunette had caught a slight stomachache. She has decided to stay home and reassured her family by saying that she was going to invite a certain ginger at home.

Unconsciously, Hanayo's hand moved on its own and found its way to play with the strand of ginger hair that was her crush's. Rin's hair was great to the touch. It was not as silky as model's, but it was fluffy and playing with them helped the brunette relax.

"Kayo-chin…" The catgirl purred while closing her eyes. "We will always be together, right!"

The brunette felt a warm feeling inside her chest and smiled. "Yes! We will!" Unconsciously, her body bent down and she took a glance at her friend's peaceful face. Rin was not as beautiful nor cute as the other idols they used to encounter, but that didn't stop dear Kayo-chan from liking her. After all, if there was a reason she liked the energetic girl, it wasn't because of her look only, but her characters. _"Rin-chan…"_

Hanayo bent down slightly even further until their lips were only few centimeters apart. Rin's sleeping face was priceless and the brunette wanted that innocence to be hers. True, she was a shrinking violet and always acted shy, but if it was for her beloved Hoshizora Rin's sake, she would build all her courage and make her hers.

" _Wait! What am I doing?"_ The brunette took another glance at her friend's closed eyes. _"I can't… It can't be fair…"_ She slightly averted her eyes by looking at the side…but them something took her by surprise. Her eyes widened as she realized that her lips has touched her friend's. The contact only lasted for less than five seconds, but it felt like decades. "R-Rin-chan…?"

Their faces were still few centimeters from each others and they could feel each other's breath on their cheeks. Neither of them did back away though. To complete things, Rin's arms moved and wrapped themselves around the brunette's neck. "What's wrong, Kayo-chin?"

Hanayo felt her face getting hotter and attempted to look away, but somehow couldn't. She then placed a hand on her chest and felt her heartbeat getting faster. She had to do it. _"This is the perfect opportunity… I have to do it."_ She took a deep breath. "Rin-chan I…"

Miss Koizumi didn't have the opportunity to finish her phrase as she was silence by a pair of lips pressing against hers. It did last a little longer than the last one, but it was still as gentle as the first they ever shared. They separated after a while—they have totally lost any sense of time by that. "I know… I feel like that too!" Rin dropped her catlike behavior as to prove how serious she was.

"Rin-chan…" The brunette's lips couldn't help themselves but to form a smile. She felt a very warm feeling in her chest and felt as if it would burst if she didn't let her body claim what should be hers. Fortunately, her friend—now girlfriend—was smiling cutely at her, motioning her that it was fine to let things go out at times. With that, she wrapped her arms on Rin's waist and pulled her closer.

But just as their lips were few centimeters from touching, the door leading to the living room was slid open, followed by a "We're home!" by Miss Koizumi.

Hanayo froze.

Rin froze.

Miss Koizumi just smiled and slid the door closed. "Please take your time! I will prepare some rice ball meanwhile."

*silence*

"Rin-chan…"

"Yeah…"

The two slowly sat back without saying any more word, their face as red as Maki's hair. _"Caught by Mom… What do I do now? She's going to tease me a lot about it."_

Suddenly, the brunette felt a hand being placed on hers. She lifted her head to see a warm smile on her girlfriend's face despite the shades of pink on her cheeks. "It will be all right!" She leaned closer. "After all, Rin reaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy llllllllllllllllllllloooooooooooooooooovvvvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssss Kayo-chin!"

That was it! The trigger!

Hanayo's face turned the darkest shade of red possible and she fell on the blanket, her head looking like a tomato—enough fact that maybe a certain tomato-loving classmate might end up eating her, mistaking her for a delicious fruit. "S-somebody help!"


	2. RinMaki

The night sky was filled with bright starts. It was the night of Christmas and the town like the sky was both filled with light. People were comfortably sitting at home while they enjoyed watching their favorite shows in family. One among them was the two members of the Nishikino family; Maki and her mother.

The two of them were watching a cartoon about cats running after mouse and getting a hard day until the day where the two of them finally decided to make a truce. The young heiress smiled as she watched the heartwarming interaction between the two characters. _"Christmas brought them together…"_

After the movie ended, the older woman was the first to stand up and started walking toward the kitchen. "Maki dear, I am going to prepare something? Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine, Mama!"

The two of them were living on a small apartment in the busy town of Tokyo. They were just normal people living on a normal planet, but they were happy the way they were living.

As the young red-head was about to grab another DVD about a certain man living lot of misadventures alongside his favorite teddy bear, a ring at the door could be heard. She quickly jumped out from the sofa and walked toward the small hallway until arriving in front of the door.

As soon as Maki unlocked the door, it was pushed open and a ginger-haired girl tackled her. The two of them fell on the floor of the Nishikino apartment, the newcomer rubbing her cold cheeks with her friend's. "Maki-chan is so warm nya~"

"R-Rin…"

The younger of the two slightly stood up and gave her best smile. "Merry Christmas, Maki-chan! Rin brought presents nya."

The red-head inspected her friend and saw that she was clad in a ton of clothing. _"Must be heavy…"_ She then realized something. "Rin, you are heavy!"

"Really?" The ginger stuck her tongue apolitically and stood up. She then offered a hand and Maki accepted the offer to allow herself to stand up faster. "Sorry about that nya."

Of course, seeing such cute and innocent smile was enough to kick whatever anger the red-head had. Rin was just something. She was not any mere girl; she was Rin, the girl capable of melting the cold heart of no one else but dear Nishikino Maki. Talking about tomato lover, the young heiress finally decided to lock the door behind and helped her friend taking her coats off.

"Thank you, Maki-chan!"

Said red-head slightly averted her eyes, her cheeks pink. "I-it's all right… Don't mention it…" She turned toward the living room and led the shorter girl further inside. _"Idiot Rin! Why am I always acting like this whenever I am close to her?"_

The two of them passed by the kitchen, allowing Miss Nishikino to greet her future daughter in law. "Hello there, Rin-chan! How are you doing?"

"Fine! Thank you for the concern, Mama!"

Maki's face turned even redder at the ginger's words. True, Rin was a very nice person. She even helped Maki a lot, even sometimes walking her home… The red-haired woman eventually started suspecting something between her daughter and her best friend—there was nothing between Rin and Maki…and least not until now.

At the end, Miss Nishikino ended up convincing Rin to call her Mama and Rin being herself didn't see any problem with it. Said ginger was always glad to pass by the Nishikino's apartment and helped the two girl/woman whenever she could. Consequence: Miss Nishikino ended up shipping her daughter with dear Hoshizora Rin. She eventually sometimes arranged occasion for the two to be alone in a romantic mood, hoping that dear Maki would finally admit her feelings loud…like now.

The two younger girls were in the living room, watching the TV as Mr Bean was attempting to watch a cinema, but in vain. Rin had a smile plastered on her face during the whole episode while the red-head was being a literal red-head—her face being as red as her hair—due to their closeness. The sofa was big, but the ginger being Rin didn't have any sense of personal space and in that case leaned against her friend.

"Rin…" Maki muttered, but the ginger heard her. Miss Hoshizora tilted her head, motioning her to continue. "Don't you think you are too close?"

The younger girl made pleading puppy eyes. Her big eyes were ready to water as she looked straight at the red-haired girl. "Does Rin bother Maki-chan? Does Maki-chan hate Rin?"

"N-no! I never said that!" Maki said slightly louder than she expected. She then looked down, deciding to reduce her tone. "In fact I don't hate you!"

"B-but…" Rin started to sob. The red-head felt like her heart was breaking inside her chest. She didn't want to see her friend—and love interest (not that she would admit it for now)—cry for a stupid reason. "Rin is always annoying Maki-chan, right? I'm just being a bother."

Maki placed her hand on the ginger's shoulder and Rin lifted her head to see something that surprised her. Tears were on the red-head's eyes. Maki was crying. "Listen, Rin!" The red-head tightened her grip on her friend's shoulder. "You are not a bother! In fact, Mama and I like it when you drop by this apartment." She whipped her energetic friend's tears. "So, don't cry!"

"Really?" Rin sobbed. The red-head nodded. "Then, does Maki-chan likes Rin?"

The young heiress nodded. "Yes, Maki loves Rin."

"…"

"…"

"…"

It took the red-head few second to realize what she just did. _"Oh my… I just confessed. W-what do I do now?"_

Maki returned into her sense as Rin held her hands and placed her head on the red-head's shoulder. She then closed her eyes. "Thank you, Maki-chan…for being honest! Rin loves Maki-chan too!"

The taller girl couldn't help her lips from forming a smile. Her hand even moved on it own and started patting the catgirl's head. "Rin…" She said in a low and gentle voice. Rin nodded. The red-head gulped. It was now or never. "P-please go out with me…" Maki said in a low voice and quickly turned to the side, her face burning from pure embarrassment.

Her embarrassment however was short-lived as her cheeks were cupped by a pair of warm and fluffy hands. Seconds later, Maki felt a warm feeling on her lips. The kiss lasted for only ten mere seconds, but it was as if the world has ended, allowing a new era to get born. For Maki, it was a total Ragnarok; a revolution to start something new, a new beginning, a new chance, an occasion to get better.

"Rin…" No mere words could describe how the two girls felt at that moment as they just watched each others, a pair of amethyst eyes meeting with chartreuse ones. "It's the best Christmas present I ever received."

Meanwhile, Miss Nishikino was smiling at the kitchen's door. _"I am glad for the two of you!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rin needs lot of Yuri love!


End file.
